


A Birthday In The View Of The Stars

by Zebunbear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebunbear/pseuds/Zebunbear
Summary: this can be seen as a prequel to the last story i posted , but i didnt intend that to happen ... lol .. this is just a cute little short story i wrote to go along with a pic i drew .heres the pic if your interested https://bunbear.deviantart.com/art/Keith-Birthday-711351206?ga_submit_new=10%3A1508797467





	A Birthday In The View Of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as a prequel to the last story i posted , but i didnt intend that to happen ... lol .. this is just a cute little short story i wrote to go along with a pic i drew .
> 
> heres the pic if your interested https://bunbear.deviantart.com/art/Keith-Birthday-711351206?ga_submit_new=10%3A1508797467

Keith looks around, not use to the overwhelming silence. 

So use to the laughing and talking of his crew, he was alone once again.

He threw himself onto his bed letting out a loud sigh filling the silence in his room. It wasn't enough , he turned over onto his side clicking on the radio to hopefully fill the silent void.

It only helped enough to let him drift off to sleep. 

Being woken up in the morning to the sound of his phones text tone going off. 

“Happy Birthday Keith!” it read , it was from Shiro. And another ding moments later. “Happy b-day ” with a cake emoji from Pidge.

Keith dragged himself out of bed touching his feet to the cold wooden floor. “Oh yeah… it's my birthday ” he said to himself, with a slight sigh. 

Keith went on with his day , he taken a shower and cleaned up around the house that hadn't gotten a good cleaning while he was away… 

He had gotten two more birthday wishes throughout the day, one from Hunk, and a video message from Allura and Coran. 

He replied “thanks” to everyone. He didn't know how else to reply. 

He sat on the couch, closed his eyes and imagined how this day would have gone on the ship.  
Hunk would have probably made a cake. The day filled with laughter, and fun. He stopped imagining, his brain drifting back to reality , his silent reality. 

The radio he had playing sounded so quiet. He looked at his phone once again and noted who wished him a happy birthday. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk , Allura, and Coran. He smirked. “Of course Lance would forget about my birthday.. Not that i care. ” 

Keith stood up stretching his back. Turning his gaze to the window. It was dark out already. “Days seem to go so fast down here.” 

He slipped his shoes on and headed outside looking up at the night sky. 

His eyes widened , an aurora sky was looking back at him. Something you can see from space cradling the tops of planets. But something was just breathtaking about being able to see it above you.

Keith looked around himself , looking for the ladder. He combed through the tall grass covering it. 

Finally lifting it up, finding a flat spot in the land to lean it against the house. 

He looked up the ladder. “Guess this is the closest i'm going to get to being back up in space… ” he said as he started climbing the ladder. 

He got to the top of the roof staring at the sky, it felt so close, yet so far. 

He made his way to the peak of the roof with careful footing. He laid down to continue his star gazing. 

It was so quiet. But this quiet was a peaceful quiet, not a eri silence. This was the silence he seeked when he shared his space with so many people.

He thought to himself. “Why did i always look for silence? All i have is silence now. If i knew i was coming back to silence… ” he stopped himself covering his eyes with the back of his hands.

Moments later he took his hands off his eyes , Keith jumped trying to sit up, his hand slipped off the roof. 

“WOaH!” a hand wrapped itself around Keith so he didn't fall off the roof.

“You choose the most dangerous part of the roof to sit on, and then you almost fall off, earth has gravity you know.” 

“L.. LANCE!?” Keith exclaimed. Lance smiled. “Excited to see me huh?” 

Keith just stared at him. He didn't hear a car, he didn't even hear him climbing up to the roof.

Lance's arm still locked around Keith, Lance let out a small laugh. “The look on your face right now.”

Keith quickly looked away asking. “w.. What are you doing here?” Lance finally loosened his grip and sat next to him. 

“It's really loud at my place. So i needed to sneak away for a bit. I figured i'd come visit you. To think you would be on the roof.. What are you doing up here anyways?” Lance said stretching out his legs looking up at the sky. 

Keith ignored Lances question. “Too loud? It's way too quiet here.” he said under his breath.

Lance looked at keith. 

Keith had his hands in his lap. Lance scurried to his knees straddling the peak of the roof “ya know ..” 

Keith looked up at him. Lance continued. “you know, we could move in together.” 

Keith answered before giving it even a second of thought “no way!”

Lance pouted. “Why not? You said it's to quiet, and my place is to loud.” 

Keith looked away, how would he talk him out of this. Lance, when he gets something in his head it's hard to talk him out of it. 

“Why … would you wanna live with me?” Keith asked. 

“Since getting back… i just can't help but thinking about you.”

Keith's eyes widened. “L..Lance ? ” he managed to choke out. 

Lance blushed realizing what he had just said, then adding “well you know, you did just almost fall off the roof. That's more of a reason for me to stay with you, cause you need someone to keep an eye on you, so you don't hurt yourself.” 

Keith pursed his lips “i almost fell off cause you scared me.” 

Lance let out a slight laugh. “But i still prevented you from falling ~ ” 

Keith sighed. “If you really want to… i .. guess … you could.. ”

Lance perked up grabbing ahold of Keith “REALLY!? That was easy! I mean.. Awesome!”

Keith looked up at Lance's face. In awe of his smile, and the aurora sky behind him. It was breathtaking. 

Lance's face mellowed out slightly. “Oh by the way Keith… ” Keith jumped back into reality about to respond.

Lance leaned in pressing his lips against Keith's.

Keith's eyes widened. Lance backed up with cheeks flushed red. “Happy Birthday.”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as a prequel to the last story i posted , but i didnt intend that to happen ... lol .. this is just a cute little short story i wrote to go along with a pic i drew .
> 
> heres the pic if your interested https://bunbear.deviantart.com/art/Keith-Birthday-711351206?ga_submit_new=10%3A1508797467


End file.
